


Dynamic

by Driwed



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Challenges, Death, Fanfiction, Pentagon, Secrets, Suspense, driwed, dynamic, ot10 - Freeform, pentagon ot10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: The person you wake up next to is the person you need to get out of the ever changing place alive. Challenges will test not just their bonds, but will uncover ugly secrets that lie beneath.





	1. Brief Words

**my first Pentagon only fanfiction! please give it a lot of love~**


	2. Pairings

Hyunggu & Changgu  
relation: ??? | group number: 3

Hui & Yuto   
relation: ??? | group number: 1

Wooseok & Jinho   
relation: ??? | group number: 5

Shinwon & Yanan   
relation: ??? | group number: 2

Hyojong & Hongseok   
relation: ??? | group number: 4


	3. 1

[5]  
Jinho stirred then held his head as his brain pounded against his skull. The room was dimly lit as the light bulb in the room was shattered. He looked beside himself then started to shake him. "Woo..." He shook him with more force. Wooseok opened his eyes then groaned.

[2]  
Yanan searches around then found a piece of paper stuck in the wall. "Found something?" "Yeah...What's your name again?" "Shinwon." "Right. Its says precautions on it." They read it over and Yanan felt a chill go down his spine. "Let's get along..." "Yeah..."

[4]  
"There has to be a way out..." Hongseok sat as Hyojong searched around. "I don't think this is an escape room. Maybe a door will magically appear." Hyojong rolled his eyes as he continued to press on the wall. "Sure, magic apparently exists now." Hongseok didn't like him.

[1]  
"Hui, how did we even get here?" "Dunno..." Yuto looked over the piece of paper with racked nerves. "It doesn't say anything about your partner dying. If the place kills one of us, will the other live?" "Yuto, let's calm down and think rationally."

[3]  
Hyungu leaned against Changgu as he reread the paper. "Let's both make it out together." "Promise?" Changgu linked his pinky with his then smiled. "Let's both live to tell the tale." "Do you think it's just us?" Hyungu shook his head as he sighed. "I don't know."

[5]  
Wooseok held Jinho close as they stepped out of the room. "What do you think is going to happen to us...?" "Not sure. Let's keep our wits about us." Jinho laced their fingers together as they walked forward into the darkness.

It soon became bright and Jinho pulled Wooseok back from walking off the erected platform. It was pretty wide and circular. "What's going to happen..." They quietly waited until a voice spoke out to them. "Grab the ring and you'll be set free. Failure results in a falling death."

"Ring?" "Woo, over there." They cautiously walked over then let out a heavy sigh. "There's so many." "How can well tell what's the real one we need?" Jinho frowned as his plea was ignored. "There's 5...and different colors as well." "What now?"

"Search around the platform. There has to be something." Jinho neared the edge then got on all fours. "Be careful." "I know." Wooseok watched with worry as Jinho moved around the edge. "Ah!" Wooseok was soon by his side. "You okay?" "Yeah, I found something."

[2]  
"Anything?" "No, but this platform doesn't look as wide as it used to." Yanan took a deep breath then continued to scan the edge. "Wait! Try it backwards." Shinwon was doubtful, but he figured Yanan wanted to get out just as bad as he did. "It's...working?"

Yanan hurried over as a ring appeared from beneath. "Is this it?" Shinwon picked it up then held onto Yanan and the podium as the platform started to shake. "This was fairly easy." "I can imagine it gets harder from here on out." "I think we can handle it."

Yanan hurried on ahead with Shinwon in tow. "What the...Watch out!" Shinwon felt Yanan push him aside as pieces of paper stuck itself into the floor. The door behind them closed and vanished from sight. "Hope you didn't leave anything." Yanan rolled his eyes then looked up.

"I'm guessing we need one of those?" "The special one." Shinwon side jumped as more flew down at him. "Oh my..." The floor started to deteriorate along with the pages. "We need to move quickly."

[4]  
"Can you not be so stubborn?" "Just go look! The platform is receding!" Hyojong frowned then went towards the edge. "Switch the purple with blue and then crimson and reorder it backwards." Hongseok did as he was told then felt the platform shake.

"Be careful dude." "Thanks...I owe you." Hongseok gave him a small smile before going back to pick up the ring. The door appeared along with a pathway. "Let's see what awaits us." Hyojong followed behind Hongseok as they crossed. He could've left him to die, but helped instead.

"Hey, Hongseok." "Hm?" "Why did you help me, a stranger?" "Well for obvious reasons, I need you, but, I'm a moral person. I'd die of guilt for letting you die." They entered the next area then looked around. It was a simple table that had three different fruits on it.

"Are we painting?" Hongseok shushed him as he waited for a voice like last time. "Successfully pierce a fruit from atop his head and you may walk free. Failure results in a gruesome death." They looked at the fruits that were available.

"An apple, a kiwi and a pomegranate." "Kiwi's out." They nodded in agreement. "Have you ever done archery?" Hongseok shook his head. "You?" "Only twice. My girlfriend insisted that we go." Hongseok picked the apple up then watched as a bow and three arrows appeared.

"Three chances huh..." "Hyojong, our lives are in your hands. I don't know what will happen if you miss, but please, don't." "Quiet down and let me focus." He slowly put the apple on his head as Hyojong prepared himself.


	4. Pairings

Hyunggu & Changgu  
relation: ??? | number: 3

Hui & Yuto  
relation: ??? | number: 1

Wooseok & Jinho  
relation: ??? | number: 5

Shinwon & Yanan  
relation: strangers | number: 2

Hyojong & Hongseok  
relation: strangers | number: 4


	5. 2

[1]  
They sat across from each other with a pencil and paper in front of them while a mirror separated them. "Draw exactly what you see in front of you. Any discrepancies will cost you." Hui looked into the mirror and only saw himself. "A self portrait then."

He looked up then jumped back in fright. He had ears of a dog. "What-" "Hui, you good?" "Yeah..." He scooted his seat back then touched the mirror. He frowned then looked down at the paper. He figured cheating a bit wouldn't hurt. He was wrong. A knife had sliced his forearm.

"Hui!" "I'm fine. Keep, drawing." He squeezes his eyes shut then opened them. "So this is what it meant..." He started to draw what he saw and was thankful for no more pain.

[3]  
They sat up in a tree as a bear and a lion growled at them from below. "What are we supposed to do here!?" "Hyungu, calm down." "How can I? They're going to eat us alive." "It said tame the weakest and kill the strongest." "How are we to tame a bear?"

Changgu looked down at them. "Wait a second." Hyunggu was confused then started to panic as Changgu started to climb down. "You're gonna die!" Changgu knew the trick, and could only hope to execute his idea correctly. Hyunggu watched as Changgu took off with the lion on his heels.

He looked down and saw the bear hadn't moved. "Strongest huh..." Then it hit him. It was talking about hunger wise. He wouldn't have guessed it if it weren't for Changgu who hasn't come back. He started to worry about his friend. He heard the lion's roar and watched it run.

"A meal you want is right there!" Changgu hopped off the back of the lion as it chased the bear around before subduing it and sinking its teeth into its throat. They watched the gory scene unfold, wondering why they weren't able to leave yet. "Did we mess up...?"

[5]  
Wooseok watched from above as Jinho sat chained to a chair. "Jin, are you okay?" "I'm more worried about you..." Jinho frowned as Wooseok was in a cage that dangled over a large pit. "Secrets must be told, partial truths won't hold. Lying will kill him faster."

Wooseok looked down at Jinho with wide eyes. "Whatever you do, don't lie." Jinho shifted in the chair as he thought about it all. Wooseok gasped as the cage shifted downwards. "I accidentally left the window open and that's how Seul escaped!" The cage stopped moving.

Jinho looked at Wooseok with surprise and sadness. "So you lied?" "Now's not the time!" Jinho noticed that the floor had sank. "I used some of your money to impress a friend!" The floor stopped. "Jin..." "Only your deepest secrets will set you free."

They looked at each other with worry. "Woo..." "Let's get this over with. Our task right now is to get out of here together and alive." Jinho nodded then felt the wind knocked out him. He looked around panicked as he had sank lower into the ground.

"Jinho, are you thinking of lying to me?" "I...yeah..." Wooseok frowned. "Is it that bad...?" "Yeah..." Did he really want to hear what Jinho had to say? Would it change their relationship once they get out? "Wooseok, remember when you left for a week?"

"Yeah." Wooseok knew what would come next, yet it hurt him all the same. Jinho wasn't as loyal as he thought. "I...I willingly stayed the night with a friend and we did a few things..." Jinho felt the floor lower slight. "No partial truths, Jin..."

He sighed as he blinked back his tears. "We fucked. I didn't think something like that would happen, but it did...and now you know." Jinho hung his head low as the floor halted. "I'm sure your secret isn't as terrible..." Wooseok sighed as he prepared himself.

"Your sister made moves on me and I let her get away with a few things, like kisses. She's pretty and all, but...I started to feel guilty and told her to stop. She wouldn't listen. If only her dumb ass listened she wouldn't have fallen..." Jinho's eyes widened.

"You killed her!?" "Why would I? It was all an accident!" They bickered back and forth, not realizing a pathway had appeared for their escape.


	6. 3

[1]  
Hui struggled in the chair as Yuto sat in the cage. "What do you think will happen here?" "I don't really want to find out." They sat quietly until the familiar rang in their ears. "Secrets must be told, partial truths won't hold. Lying will kill him faster."

They noticed the small movement downwards and decided now would be the best time. "I watch you sleep sometimes." "What the fuck, Yuto?" "I can't help it! I get nervous..." Hui felt the floor move slightly faster. "I'm the one who takes a bit of your leftovers."

"I knew it!" "Yuto, focus!" He rolled his eyes as their descent continued. "I'm the one who threw out your deflated signed basketball." "You did what!?" "It was old and I didn't even know it was signed!" Yuto felt the cage lower drastically. "You liar!"

"Okay! I did know it was signed." Hui was furious. "Only your deepest secrets will set you free." Hui looked up from the hole he was sinking into. "You heard, Hui?" "Unfortunately..." "I'll go first then..." Hui sat silently as he waited for Yuto to confess.

"You know that girl you decided that you wanted to date but she suddenly lost interest in you? That was my doing." The cage had stopped moving completely. "You fucking shit! Why!?" "I was jealous! I want you to myself!" Hui could feel Yuto's emotions through his tone of voice.

"It's your turn..." Hui sighed as he continued to sink. He heard the sound of water and started to panic. "Remember that time when you were left out in the rain far from the inn and I didn't reply to you until the next day? I could've gotten you...but I was angry with you..."

"What did I do wrong?" "Don't play innocent. We were supposed to hang out that day yet you ditched me for nobodies we literally just met!" "I was sick the rest of vacation because of you!" "Well you shouldn't have ditched me for them! Maybe your ass wouldn't have been stranded."

[4]  
"Secrets must be told, partial truths won't hold. Lying will kill him faster." Hyojong looked down at Hongseok with a bit of worry. He hardly knew the guy yet he had to reveal secrets to him. He noticed Hongseok had started to sink into the floor.

"I stole money from my best friend." Hongseok wasn't sure what to say. He didn't have many. "I sold my dog to help my friend out." "Bro what?" "It's true. My parents still believe she was hit and killed." Hyojong wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Uh, I forgot my girlfriend's birthday and stole something from a friend to use as a gift." "Badass." "Let's see...Oh, I actually really enjoy watching kid shows." Things didn't seem as bad as they were sinking at such a slow pace. "Only your deepest secrets will set you free."

They both froze at the new condition. "Deepest..." Hongseok laughed nervously at the news. "I'll say mine first." Hongseok waited for him to continue. "My girlfriend refused to get the house renovated, so I started a fire." "That's sick." "It was falling apart anyway."

Hyojong noticed the cage had stopped moving, but Hongseok still was. "I really didn't want to bring this up but I have a huge fetish for the color white." The floor completely stopped. "Wow." "It's weird...really weird..." "I'll just...pretend I didn't hear this."

[5]  
They arrived in another room that resembled that of a child's. "What do you suppose happens here...?" Jinho looked up and saw floating platforms. "I guess we go up." They climbed on the bed then began their ascent. "Make your way to the top, you'll die if you stop."

They gave confused looks until the room suddenly grew hotter. "Is that fire?" "Woo, just keep moving." They quickly made their way up as the fire below rose. Jinho reached for the next platform, only to miss by an inch. Wooseok pulled him up and held him close.

"Thanks..." "Can't let you die now can I?" "Yet you let my sister die..." Jinho pulled away as he continued his ascent. "Are you-" "Shut up and climb." Wooseok frowned as Jinho couldn't seem to understand that he didn't intend for it to happen.

The fire suddenly started rising faster, causing Wooseok to hurry Jinho along. "Ah!" Jinho briefly looked down as Wooseok looked as if he was in pain. "I'll try to move faster." "That would be appreciated." He felt a bit guilty but was slightly happy.

Jinho reached the last platform then helped Wooseok. "It's going down..." It was completely black below them. Jinho was preoccupied with observing what was in front of him and was oblivious to what was going on behind him. "Jin." "Hm?" "A little help?"

"Should I? I could let you fall. I wouldn't be the one killing you, so I'm sure I could leave unscathed." "Jinho, I thought-" "I thought so too. Until I learned you caused her death. Think of it as getting even." Wooseok looked at Jinho with pleading eyes.


	7. 4

"Would you really do this to the person you love the most?" Jinho rolled his eyes as he watched Wooseok struggle. "The person I used to love." "Then why did you help me up? Why didn't you kill me off?" He needed answers.

"I'm not sure myself." Wooseok felt his grip weakening. "Well, if this is what you want, so be it." He let one of his arms dangle then gave Jinho one last smile. "I'll fall for you." He let go then felt something grab his hand. "Jin?" "I'm sorry..."

After quite a lot of effort, Wooseok had made it back onto the platform. "I thought you wanted me dead." "I did, but I couldn't imagine life without you..." He pulled Wooseok close and closed the gap between them. Wooseok couldn't help but smile at Jinho's change of heart.

[3]  
"I ate her pet squirrel." "Dude." "What? We were stuck at her place for a week with no food!" Changgu sighed heavily as Hyunggu's cage had finally stopped moving. A door appeared and stairs materialized for them to escape. "So...Ready?" "No." "Same."

Changgu secretly looked at his leg as he remembered the sacrifice he made before. He was positive he'd get an infection, but it did say any means of escape was welcomed. "What are you looking at?" "Oh, the bottom of my shoe." Changgu hid his bitten calf and kept walking.

"A race track?" Hyunggu looked down and saw 6 cars at the start line. "You don't think we have to drive, do you?" "Let's wait for instructions." They patiently waited then worried when there was no voice. "Do we have to figure it out on our own now?"

"There's only two options. We either bet on a car or we have to drive one ourselves." "Well, I don't see any place where we can bet, so it's the latter." They walked down the stairs and off to the side in case one started moving. "Do we have to come in a certain place?" Silence.

"Over here." Hyunggu walked over and observed the board. "So first, third and last place are no good." "Will they play fair though?" "Seeing what we've already been through, not likely." Changgu was disappointed that there was no information about the cars.

They chose their cars then freaked out when people were suddenly in the cars beside them. "Be safe, Gu." "You too, Gu." They watched as the numbers went down then pressed on the pedal when it reached go.

[2]  
Shinwon patted Yanan's back as he coughed up water. "Why did you lie?" "I was embarrassed okay? I didn't know how far down I really was..." Shinwon rubbed his back then stood up. "Let's get a move on. I'm sorry if that sounds heartless." Yanan shook his head as he understood.

"Eh, a city..." "What's with this getup?" They looked at each other then burst into laughter. "You look ridiculous." "So do you!" Suddenly they were surrounded by the SWAT team and a few helicopters were overhead. "Put your hands up!"

"Are we supposed to give in?" Shinwon eyed everything carefully then bumped his foot with Yanan's. "Fall back on 3." "Do you know how high this rooftop is!?" "Just trust me." "If I die, I'm coming back as a ghost to kill you." "We said put your hands up!"

Yanan followed Shinwon as he backed up to the edge. "Are you sure?" "Positive." Yanan closed his eyes as Shinwon counted to three. He hardly knew Shinwon yet put his life in his hands. He felt arms wrap around him as they continued to fall.

"Open your eyes." Yanan opened one eye and saw they had landed safely. "How...?" "While you were busy imagining death..." Yanan listened as he explained what had happened. "What a genius..." "I'm sure the whole point here is to not get caught." "Then why are we still here!?"

They panted heavily as they hid in the alleyways. "Do you think we're on our own?" "We might be." "Why are they after us anyway?" Shinwon shrugged as he fearfully poked his head out. "Ah ha." "What is it?" "We're wanted for thieving." "What did we steal?"

"Her apparently." "I think they're mistaken. We must be lookalikes!" "That would make a boatload of sense. The real question is, what's the real thing we need to do to get out of here?" "There they are!" Yanan grabbed Shinwon and took off before they were gunned down.

[1]  
Hui hid behind the mug as Yuto ran around avoiding being smashed. "Yuto, hide!" "Don't you think I'm trying? He keeps blocking my path!" Hui looked around then pushed with all his might to topple the mug. They had shrunk in size and ended up on someone's desk.

The mug finally fell over and spilled its contents all over his papers. "Woah!" Hui watched in horror as Yuto had been blown to the edge. "I'll come get you!" "Stay there!" Hui frowned as wanted to help. He hid behind the stack of papers then sighed. How could they escape?

What did they need to do? He looked around then noticed a small house on another table. "Maybe that's it...but there's probably a catch." He poked his head out then noticed the man had left. "Yuto!" No reply. "Yuto!" He hurried over to the other end then gasped.

"Yuto! Are you okay? Say something!" He blinked back tears as Yuto remained motionless. He heard footsteps and was torn between checking on Yuto and going to see about the small house. "Fuck it." He climbed down the table then kneeled beside Yuto. "He's alive..."

He dragged him to a safer place as the man walked back in. "Leave me." "Are you dumb? If I leave you we both die." Hui looked around for anything to help him get both of them up safely. "I'm just going to weigh you down." "Shut up and sleep."

Hui pulled Yuto up then eyed the man at the desk. "Good riddance." He opened the door and was greeted with darkness. "Come on, we're finally out of here." He dragged Yuto in then closed the door.


	8. 5

[4]  
"I said don't open the fucking jar!" "I clearly heard you say open it!" They bickered back and forth as large mice banged against the door. "Fuck Hyojong!" "There was literally nothing in it and there was no label." "Did you not read where we were? A lab Hyojong!"

Hongseok sighed heavily as he looked out the window. "I don't know what the hell we have to do, but surviving is obviously one of them." "Maybe we have to fight them?" "You can, I'm finding the exit." He opened the window then quickly shut it. "What?" "There's more down below."

"For fucks sake." Hongseok tossed Hyojong a broom as the door started to break. "A broom?" "As if you could take them on with your bare hands?" The door opened and mice started to flood the room. "How many are there!?" "Quick, in here." Hyojong pulled him into another room.

"It's dark in here." "Please tell me I just touched you hair." "No..." They heard a low growling then screamed at the sight of a humongous mouse. "It's so large..." A light came on which made the view uglier. The mouse grabbed hold of Hongseok then bit his arm.

"Bad mouse!" Hyojong attacked it with the broom and succeeded in getting its attention away from Hongseok. "If you want me, come get me."

Hyojong looked at Hongseok's arm as the flesh started to dissolve and leave only bone. "That's sickening..." "It hurts like a bitch..." A door appeared in the room and opened by itself. "Let's go." Hongseok slowly followed as he now had a hole in his arm.

_______________

Hyunggu & Changgu  
relation: friends | number: 3

Hui & Yuto  
relation: besties | number: 1

Wooseok & Jinho  
relation: lovers | number: 5

Shinwon & Yanan  
relation: strangers | number: 2

Hyojong & Hongseok  
relation: strangers | number: 4

_______________

[3]  
Changgu came to and noticed the place was ablaze. He looked up and saw that they had placed correctly. "Hyu-" Hyunggu wasn't next to him. "Hyunggu!" He didn't want to think that he had gotten caught up in the accident. "Hyunggu, answer me!"

His calf started to pain him, forcing him to sit down. He couldn't seem to spot where the exit was. A big explosion woke him from his thoughts and he rolled out of the way of flaming debris. "Hyunggu..." "I'm here." He rolled onto his back and saw him dangling from a wire.

"How did you..." "Seat ejection..." "I'll catch you." "How can I trust you? What if you decide to play dirty like before?" "If I kill you, I die too." "Technically if I fall, you're not at fault." "Well, even if I wanted to, I can't leave you."

Hyunggu reluctantly let go and landed safely in Changgu's arms. "God you're heavy. Have you been eating more?" "This is why Minmin left you." Changgu dropped him then stormed off. "Guess you're still sore huh?" "She's not worth my time anymore."

Hyunggu spotted a different colored door then dragged Changgu with him. "Good, because she was a cheating whore anyway." Before he could react, Hyunggu had pushed him through the door way.

[2]  
Yanan unlocked the cage then received smooches from the captive. "Affectionate aren't you?" "Now, we need to find the actual baddies." "Did you just say baddies?" "No..." Yanan stifled his laughter as Shinwon looked away in embarrassment. "You're cute sometimes, Shin."

"N-Never mind that. We have work to do..." Yanan held the dog in his arms as they snuck out through the back. "I hear voices." Yanan gestured for him to quiet down. "She's gone! Spread out and find her!" "Yes, sir." "I'm sure she didn't get far."

"Annoying mutt had to go and swallow the key!" They looked at her as she wagged her tail. She was awful quiet which Yanan was thankful for. "I heard we have lookalikes running loose." "Hopefully they'll get caught in place of us." He looked back at Shinwon who nodded.

"They're the bad ones!" "No, you are." Their plan in luring them out worked and the last piece in getting them was handing over the dog. "I'm sure you'll be able to find evidence against them with the dog." "How can we trust you?"

"If we were thieves, would we be handing this little pooch over?" They noticed the other two started to run but were immediately stopped. "We thank you." Yanan turned around as the dog had puked onto the ground. "Oh god..." Shinwon looked away as she started to lick it.

"I think we need that key..." "What makes you say that?" "That rainbow door staring us right in the face." They slowly turned around then played rock paper scissors to decide who had to pick it up. Shinwon had lost with grace. "I wish I could strangle you..."

[1]  
"A checkers board...?" Hui settled Yuto down then observed the blown up game. "Are we supposed to play and win...?" Yuto weakly shrugged as he observed from afar. He could tell it wouldn't be as easy as one would think. This entire place was shady.

"Both must play." Hui looked at Yuto who didn't look well at all. "Think you can do it?" "Yeah..." They chose a piece on the board then noticed a fence had erected itself around the board. "Looks like we can't escape..." "Who's moving first?"

They watched as the black piece moved. "Do you think it's just be like that Harry Potter game?" Yuto shrugged as he moved his piece. "Let's try the best we can since I doubt this place will play fair."


	9. 6

[5]  
"Jin, you've played chess before, right...?" "Yeah, but I'm afraid I'm rusty now..." They sat down in the chairs provided then jumped back as two human-like figures appeared across from them. "Win and you can leave, lose and you'll be killed off." "This place loves death..."

Jinho moved the knight to b5 full of confidence. The human-like figure moved their rook and captured their piece with ease. "Wooseok, I...I'm so sorry. I was so sure..." "It's fine. Keep a cool head so we can get out of this." Jinho gagged and quickly turned his head.

Jinho captured a few pieces himself then worried since the figure had the advantage with more pieces. "Jin, calm down." He took a deep breath as Wooseok tried to calm him down. "We can do this." "We should think carefully about our next steps."

Jinho moved his room and successfully captured a piece. Soon they were at an even amount of pieces left. "Do you want to win?" They looked at the figures with confusion. "This is a trick question isn't it?" "Do you?" Jinho looked at Wooseok briefly before being disgusted again.

"Let's just keep playing. I don't trust them, Jin." Jinho nodded in agreement and made his moves. After being neck and neck, Jinho finally got to say aloud, "Checkmate." The figures let out blood curling screams then combusted. "Ugh, it's all over me..."

[4]  
"Hongseok!" Hyojong tried pulling the black checker piece off. "Don't worry about me, keep playing." "How can I not worry when you're sandwiched between!" "We're so close to winning, so just keep going!" Hyojong looked at the two pieces in front of him then at the board.

Hyojong sighed heavily then went back to his piece. He successfully jumped two pieces then watched as the piece flipped over and revealed the crown mark. The game continued on and Hyojong would often look back at where he left Hongseok.

He finally jumped the last piece then immediately ran over to check on Hongseok. "Hongseok, are you okay? Please say you're not hurt. Can I even continue on without you?" He waited for a response but received none. "Hongseok!?" He was able to easily lift the piece off.

He shook Hongseok in hopes he only passed out from lack of air. He felt for a pulse then was relieved that there was one, but it was slow and faint. "Don't die on me..." He heard a creak then saw a door had appeared on their far right. "I guess I'll have to carry you..."

[2]  
"Don't touch me! Focus on the board!" Shinwon frowned as Yanan was suffering because of his mistakes. Neither of them knew chess well and the place wasn't playing fair either. "Yanan, is it too late to switch places?" "I think it's long since been too late."

"You can switch places, but at a price." They looked at the figures that seemed to be staring them down. "What is the price?" They pointed towards their pieces then suddenly half of them disappeared. "That is your price." Shinwon looked at Yanan with sad eyes.

"Don't you dare think of switching. We're in a good place!" "But Yanan...I cant bear to see you hurt." Yanan blinked rapidly then searched Shinwon's face. "Shinwon...your heart is big and kind, but please, don't switch. We can win like this."

"I don't think so. I'm more worried about you that it's hard to concentrate. It's harming your nice features." Yanan covered his face in embarrassment. "Now's not the time for flirting!" "It's true though." Shinwon rubbed his neck then faced the figures. "What is your decision?"

Shinwon sighed then turned towards the figures. "We're not switching." He felt Yanan hold his hand then give it a squeeze. "I have faith in you. I know you can win." They gave each other warm smiles and Shinwon felt a bit more confident.

"Checkmate." Yanan covered his ears then noticed the figures were acting weird. Despite pain running through his body due to his wounds, he pulled Shinwon from his seat and had him duck behind the table with him. Just then they had something explode and a substance get everywhere

"Did we win?" "I think so..." Yanan poked his head over the edge then saw the door on the other side. "Let's go." "Wait, your wounds." Yanan watched as Shinwon tore his clothes and started to cover his wounds. "T-Thanks..." "Don't mention it."

Yanan looked away as Shinwon gave him a smile. He hated that he was starting to like his smile. "Does it hurt?" "No." "And there. All good." Shinwon helped him up then leaned him against him. "You've been so good to me yet we're strangers."

"I think we're way past that now." They laughed as they walked towards the door. "When we get out alive, let's meet up and become better friends?" "I'm cool with that."


	10. 7

[3]  
Hyunggu ran away from the checker pieces as Changgu tried to calm him down remotely. "If you keep running we won't be able to finish them off!" "I am NOT getting sandwiched by two pieces!" "Hyunggu, work with me!" "I could die!" "So you're only worried about yourself?"

Changgu scoffed then slid pieces to corner Hyunggu. "What are you doing!?" "Just stay put so I can get us out of here." "You jerk!" Changgu turned his back then returned to the game. He didn't care whether Hyunggu lived or died anymore. He only cared about himself.

Changgu looked over and saw Hyunggu had been captured. "Finally." The game continued on and Changgu barely managed to win. He looked back over to where he had left Hyunggu then at the door that had appeared.

Changgu eyed the pieces once more before walking towards the door. He turned the knob then froze. "Will you continue alone?" "Yes." Changgu quickly whipped his head as a blood curling scream came from behind him. He covered his mouth as blood oozed from in between the pieces.

"H-He was alive..." He leaned against the wall as he started to regret his actions. "Hyunggu...I..." Tears streamed down his face as he forced himself through the door, leaving his dead friend Hyunggu behind. "I'm so sorry..."

[1]  
"Yuto, keep up!" "I'm trying." They heard a buzzer go off and everything had halted. "Incorrect shape." Hui looked away as he heard a pained groan come from his side. He couldn't do a thing for Yuto. "Begin again! Yuto 2 strikes, Hui no strikes."

Hui quickly worked the blocks and wires while stealing glances at Yuto. He finished making the obscure shape then quietly cheered Yuto on. "You can do it..." Hui frowned as the buzzer rang. "3 strikes and you're out!" "What-" Hui gasped as a huge block fell down on Yuto.

He quickly hurried over in hopes of lifting it, but having no luck. "Yuto, you're okay right?" He started to tear up as he received silence. "Yuto..." He couldn't control his emotions and broke down in tears. He had lost his best friend, his amazing best friend.

Memories flashed by in his mind the more he cried. It was painful. He couldn't imagine life without him. Yuto had been there for him for almost everything. "I'm so sorry...I couldn't do anything for you. I'm a terrible friend." He stood up then looked at the door.

"Bring him back you piece of shits!" "What is already lost cannot be regained." Hui was furious. "I said give him back to me! Couldn't you have been lenient? He was already weak!" "No matter how weak or strong nor intelligent or average, everyone is equal within these walls."

"I'm not going through until you bring him back." "Will you hold firm to this belief?" "Yes." "Then it shall be." Hui frowned then felt the wind knocked out of him. He soon felt weight on his back then was turned over. "Wait, this isn't-" Screams were the only sound heard then.

"Group 1 has been eliminated." The other four groups looked up in confusion. Group? Were there others here besides themselves? The groups looked at each other with a bit of hope. They weren't the only ones suffering in this hellish place.

_______________

Changgu  
number: 3

Wooseok & Jinho  
relation: lovers | number: 5

Shinwon & Yanan  
relation: strangers | number: 2

Hyojong & Hongseok  
relation: strangers | number: 4

_______________

[4]  
I looked at Hongseok who seemed to be doing just fine. "Is your arm okay?" "It's fine." I couldn't help but notice that the wound had grown bigger. I took a deep breath then pushed the ball with all my might. It rolled and bounced off the walls.

I sighed in relief as it just missed the black hole. "Okay, just one more for me and two for you and we can leave." "Right." I stepped aside then watched as a different colored ball materialized in front of Hongseok. I looked around at our surroundings in hopes of finding a clue.

I touched a rock then backed up as it growled at me. "What the fuck..." "Hyojong, come on." I hurried over as a familiar colored ball appeared in front of me. I gave it a hefty push then watched as it hardly touched the walls. It sank into the blue hole.

I gave his back a pat then stepped back. "Remember, avoid red and black." "I know." I couldn't help but feel uneasy about things. "Hongseok." He turned and faced me. "I feel like something bad is going to happen." "Is that so..." "Be careful..."

"You worry too much." "Don't say I told you so." I quietly watched from afar as he rolled his last ball. "Is it..." I held my breath as it hovered by the black hole. "Hongseok-" "Shh." It stopped moving. "Hongseok!" The ball came rolling back at top speed.

I couldn't do anything. I could only watch from above as Hongseok tried to outrun the ball. "You played dirty! You purposefully did this you wretched place!" His ball didn't fall into anything and ceased movement then suddenly fell into the black hole.

"Hongseok, get to higher ground!" I became frustrated as the place had shifted and higher ground ceased to exist. Instead, a hill had appeared and Hongseok was at the bottom of it. "Hongseok, run!" I couldn't watch.


	11. 8

[5]  
"How many more until we can leave?" "Don't know Jin..." We passed through the door then heard it close behind us. "I can't see a thing." I held Jinho close as we took cautious steps forward. I tensed as a scraping sound was loud in my ears. It sounded close.

"What just touched me!?" "Maybe we should keep moving." "But where?" "Welcome to our haunted house. Reach the end and you'll be one step closer to leaving." I gripped Jinho tighten at the mention of "one step closer to leaving". "We can do this..."

I felt Jinho hold me tighter then a yelp. "Woo!" Someone or something was trying to separate us. "Don't let go." "As if I'd want to!" I wished I could see around us. Any amount of light would suffice. I then felt something grab me as well. "My hand is slipping."

"Maybe we should split up." "What!?" I knew my idea was crazy, but I just had a feeling we should play along. Maybe I was losing my mind. "I don't know, but it seems intent on splitting us apart." "It'll kill us off faster like this. I don't want to end up like group 1!"

"Jin, hold on as tight as you can." "Don't have to tell me twice." I pulled him towards me with all my might then found ourselves falling back. I landed on the ground with a thud then sat up while rubbing my back. "You okay?" "My back isn't." A bit of light shone down on us.

"Think this is a reward for sticking together?" "Hopefully. I feel less scared now that I can see you." As much as I wanted to hold him tight, we had to keep moving. The scraping sound that I had faintly heard before was loud again. "Come on." I grabbed him by the wrist and ran.

"Can we stop? I'm getting tired. My legs aren't as long as yours." "Fine, but only for a bit." He sat down and suddenly we were surrounded by mirrors. I looked around then back at where Jinho should've been sitting. "Jin!" "Woo!" I jumped in fright as he appeared on the mirrors.

"Help me! Woo!" "There's so many of you...which is the real you?" I facepalmed as all of them said "I am". How could I differentiate them? The place knew just about everything about us. "Except...The real Jinho would know exactly when, where and how I proposed to him."

They seemed hesitant and started talking at once, probably in an attempt to confuse me. I carefully neared each mirror to listen to what it had to say. It was a trick question. I had never proposed to Jinho, at least, not yet. "You didn't." I looked at the mirror on the far left.

The other Jinhos had looked as well. I quickly rushed over then pressed my hands onto the glass. "So it's you." "Yes, it's me. Why am I always the one getting into trouble?" "Maybe because you're so tiny?" "Piss off..." I smiled widely as the mirrors disappeared.

The light on us grew brighter and gave us a bit of an idea of where we were. "Please tell me we're nearing the end." "I wish I could, Woo..." We continued on our way and I felt Jinho tighten his grip. "Woo!" I was pushed to the side then saw red.

I fell back, but quickly sat up to see what had happened. "Jin!" I violently shook him as blood poured out from his wound. "Jin, don't die on me..." "It hurts like a fucking bitch..." He sat up as he covered his arm. "I thought I lost you. What the hell cut you?"

His flesh was melting off and landing on the ground, then dissolving. "I don't know. I looked back and something was coming for you." "Then it's still here. Come on." I picked him up in my arms and took off. My heart couldn't bear to see him hurting because of me.

[3]  
I pushed open the door then sighed. I had arrived at a tea party. "Make her laugh and you can proceed. Make her cry and you'll become her doll." Everything felt different being alone. No one to share your worries with. No one to lean on. It was empty.

I wasn't sure how I'd make her laugh. I'm a comedic for sure, but it seemed to fail me this time. I tried everything, but she didn't even break a smile. I went to rest my hand on the table but missed, sending everything in front of me flying. "She's going to cry isn't she..."

She laughed. She was laughing at the most cliché joke in the book. She motioned for me to come over then picked me up. "You are free to leave. One more stop and you'll be free from this place. It's not easy." "I don't expect it to be." I wasn't lying either.

She dropped me into her dress pocket and I found myself rolling down into darkness. I emerged onto a platform that resembled the one from the beginning. "So, square one?" I was alone on the platform with statues facing me in all directions. "Changgu."

I was beyond freaked out. Hyunggu's voice called out for me. "Aren't you dead?" "You left me for dead." "I did not! You refused to listen to me!" "You wanted me dead." "That's not true..." "Liar. Murderer. Selfish." I pulled at my hair as his voice carried on.


	12. 9

"Don't leave me, Changgu..." I looked up and saw Hyunggu squatting in front of me. "Youre dead! You're dead!" I quickly got up and ran then bumped into something. I looked up and screamed. It was Hyunggu's bloody body. It had holes deep enough that you could see through.

"Please, don't leave me...Aren't we friends?" "Leave me alone!" "My friend...my friend would never abandon me..." I was scared shitless. I wanted to leave and forget everything. "Changgu wouldn't leave me to die. We're friends..."

"What is this? What am I supposed to do!?" I couldn't stand it. I was out of my mind. "You have two options. One, shoulder this guilt for as long as you live, unable to forget. Two, you may stay and get to be happy with Hyunggu." "Are you going to kill me?"

"No." I wiped my face as I looked around. The statues somehow had gotten closer. "I want to leave! I hate this place!" I covered my face as Hyunggu's final moments continued to replay in my mind. I shouldn't have left him, but what would've happened if I helped?

"You may go." A door opened across from me with a view of a forest. "May I? It's not a trick?" "Do you wish to suffer more?" I looked up before taking off towards the door. I was out then tripped over a tree root. I looked behind me as the door shut and disappeared. I was free.

_______________

Changgu   
Freed

Wooseok & Jinho  
relation: lovers | number: 5

Shinwon & Yanan  
relation: strangers | number: 2

Hyojong  
number: 4

_______________

"Group 3 has been freed." The others frowned as they were still facing perils. It didn't appear to be a first to the finish line kind of thing, so they felt a bit at ease. They were upset that another group had left before them. It caused them to hasten.

[2]  
I held onto Shinwon tightly as the icy water looked very uninviting. "What's with all these children's games?" "I don't know..." Suddenly our legs were tied together and an opponent had appeared beside us. I instinctively pulled Shinwon closer as they had sharp blades.

"They're not gonna play fair..." "Please, watch out." We received the sign to go and immediately took off, hoping neither would slip on the ice. I pulled him to my chest as that weird human figure tried to jab at him. Unfortunately, we had fallen. "They're coming back..."

We scrambled to our feet and moved quickly. No matter how much we advanced, it seemed as if the goal moved farther. I was starting to worry. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Shinwon fell forward onto the ice, bringing me down as well. "Shin...?" His body was cold.

He wouldn't move no matter I did. I could barely manage to keep the figures at bay. I had never felt so weak and helpless. "You can leave him. It won't cost you." I snapped my head up and looked around. I pressed Shinwon close as I continued to move forward.

"Leave him?" "You can leave him, and leave this place quicker." I jumped forward as they tried to attack low. I briefly lost balance then started to move. "Why do you want him so bad?" "You want to leave, so we're providing an opportunity." I looked at Shinwon. "No."

The goal was close. "I'm not leaving him. He's done things for me and I have yet to repay him for it. Especially when I thought we'd die...he assured me..." I ducked as they attacked high. "I may not have known him before, but he's precious to me now."

I jumped forward as they attacked from behind then rolled past the goal line. The figures vanished along with the goal and rope around our ankles. "Is it over...?" The temperature had dropped, causing me to try and keep us warm through body heat. "Where's the door!?"

I looked around then noticed the ice started to crack. Was the place retaliating? "Shinwon, wake up..." He was still out cold. I couldn't figure out what had happened. I quickly left the ice and moved to higher ground. soon the entire floor was water.

I noticed a weird spot on the side of his neck. "They put him in a death like sleep..." The door appeared adjacent to us and I quickly moved as fast as I could. "I think I won't regret saving you." I smiled softly as I positioned him onto my back. He was heavy nonetheless.

Suddenly another door appeared and soon shuffled with a third door. "Just let us go!" "You can, as long as you choose the right door. One might even grant you freedom. One leads to certain death and the last is a continuation. Choose wisely." I looked at Shinwon then the doors.

I approached the third door then hesitated. What if it was the wrong door? What if it was another obstacle? I started to rethink my choice then heard Shinwon make a noise. I didn't know if it was bad or good. "Whatever is behind this door, I won't run away." I turned the knob.


	13. 10

"No...This is a trick, isn't it?" I received no response. I stepped out then walked a little ways. I looked back then watched as the door closed and rippled into nothingness. I let out the air I was holding in and collapsed to the ground. "Shinwon...We made it..."

I held him close then felt him move in my arms. "Where are we? Is it another...?" I shook my head then realized I was still holding him. "I...sorry." "I don't mind it. You're pretty warm." I looked away as his compliments were getting to me. "We're free."

"Seriously?" I nodded enthusiastically then was suddenly lifted to my feet. "We're alive! We're fucking alive Yanan!" "We are..." He gave my cheek a smooch then dragged me along. My face burned as he led the way to where I hoped an exit was. I felt glad to have met Shinwon.

_______________

Changgu  
Freed

Wooseok & Jinho  
relation: lovers | number: 5

Shinwon & Yanan  
Freed

Hyojong  
number: 4

_______________

[4]  
I panted heavily as a pinkish-purple substance dropped onto the floor. "I'm sorry...I'll put you out of your misery..." Tears fell out of my eyes as I pushed it deeper into his body. My heart tore as I finally pulled it out and watched him fall to the ground.

It was Hongseok, no, Hongseok's body, but it wasn't him. He's long since been dead. The place was just using his body as a vessel. It hurt to see his crushed body, knowing I couldn't do anything. "You gave me two options: Kill him and be freed or stay with him for eternity."

"You can already see what I chose." It was a hard decision. Staying seemed like an easier option to most as killing is seen a vile thing. If you really analyzed the second option, it was just as cruel. "You killed him with your own hands. You may go." I soon felt pain in my head.

"You shall not forget this deed for as long as you live." I was whisked out the door and landed in mud. "Rude-" The door swiftly closed and flickered before disappearing. "Hongseok..." I sighed heavily then heard a voice in my head. "Why so glum? We granted your wish."

My face turned into one of horror. "What nonsense are you talking about?" "Didn't you want him dead? For acting like a hero...for bossing you around..." "Shut up!" It wasn't true. It wasn't. I ran in hopes of getting rid of this disgusting voice in my head. "You killed Hongseok."

_______________

Changgu  
Freed

Wooseok & Jinho  
relation: lovers|number: 5

Shinwon & Yanan  
Freed

Hyojong  
Freed

_______________

[5]  
"We've been going around in circles! So many groups have left before us!" I was annoyed. "Why are we the last ones..." I pouted as I crossed my arms. He hadn't give me a response. "W-" I frantically looked around in hopes he just moved slightly.

"Jinho! Are you okay?" "Yeah! Where are you!?" "Other side. Did obstacles appear for you as well?" I looked around and saw what he was referring to. "Yeah!" "Go through it and I think it'll bring us back together. I no longer heard his voice then I faced the course.

It looked deadly. I headed towards it anyway and tried my best to avoid getting any injuries that would hinder my success. I crawled on the ground as a spiked ball swung above me. I felt pain on my back and quickly moved. I touched my back then frowned. It cut me.

"Ah...it hurts..." I stopped as a pit full of water was in front of me. I spotted the rocks I needed to cross and wondered what was in that water. I soon got my answer as a crocodile appeared. "Scary..." I quickly walked across and just missed being bitten by a crocodile.

It seemed never ending, and all I wanted was to be with Wooseok and leave this torturous place. I sat down then immediately stood up as Wooseok appeared from the trees. "Are you tired?" "Very." "I'll carry you." I crossed my arms as he kneeled. He had never given me a piggyback.

"Let's walk instead." "Hand?" Wooseok never asks. This isn't him, it can't be. "I prefer it like this." "Wooseok" moved closer to be as we continued the straight path. "Jinho, I just figured out how we can leave!" I was already skeptical of him, but I decided to listen.

"I'm not sure if we can trust them, but look." I looked and saw something erected not too far from us. We walked towards it and there were two colored gems. "What are these..." "Our way out, only one though." I eyed him briefly before looking at the gems.

"Both will free us, but one contains a hefty price. I don't know what that is nor which one." "How do you know this?" "The place told me, obviously." I rolled my eyes then looked them over. There was a topaz in the shape of a rabbit and an emerald shaped like a fox.

I picked up the topaz then watched as "Wooseok" melted into a pinkish-purple puddle. The wall next to me suddenly collapsed and I found myself looking at Wooseok. "Jin!" I ran into his arms then felt something being pressed onto my back. "What's in your hand?"

He revealed the topaz rabbit with a smile. "How'd you end up choosing that one?" "It reminded me of you. Small, cuddly and adorable." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he caused me to blush. We felt the floor shake and a flight of stairs appeared in front of us.


	14. 11

"You may go." "Really...?" A door appeared at the top and a view of a forest was seen. "Let's go before it changes its mind." I grabbed him by the wrist and dashed up the stairs. I was happier than ever. "We made it Jin." I tripped on the last step and scratched my arm.

"Clumsy." "Please, I only fell for you again." He picked me up then walked through the door. We looked back and watched as the door disappeared in a flash of light. "Let's find our way home." I nodded as I held onto him tightly.

[~]  
All four groups met up in front of an inn. "You all don't look good." They were all hesitant to bring it up in fear that the other would find them insane. "Did you all...a weird place that wanted to kill you?" They nodded in agreement at Shinwon's question.

They soon started to share their stories and experiences. Hyojong and Changgu remained quiet, as they feared bringing up their dead partners. "Remember when they said group one was eliminated? Did they...?" Wooseok made a gesture which they all understood.

"Seeing as how we only have groups 2-5, I'd say they did pass on." Yanan nodded then looked at Hyojong and Changgu. "Did you two start out alone?" They quickly responded in order to get off the topic. "Well, since we have service, we should get out of here."

They all exchanged numbers then went their separate ways. It was an experience none of them wanted nor wanted to have again. They hoped no one else would fall victim to whatever lied inside that place.


End file.
